Wammy's House: Case Note Kira
by Souseiki
Summary: Discontinued. Kept for momento's sake. Only edited out long author's notes. From Wammy's House you've met L, Mello, Near, and Matt. Each child upon arrival was given a letter or number ID. What could've happened if some of these people had helped early on in the Kira Case? But for which side?
1. February 29

Age 4  
_Today is February 29, 1984. In the Wammy House, it is also known as Newcomers Day. Every February 29th, they would formally welcome those who had joined them in the past four years plus have the biggest turnout in, just as the name implies, newcomers. This day is also when the founder himself would give you your identification letter or number, and for the older ones, a chance to name themselves._

Four-year-old L stared at the line of newcomers. _Clumsy... Obnoxious... Eurasian... Nose-picker... Hog..._ He labeled a few children as they passed by him. From what he had gathered from the older occupants of the house, he had concluded that this was pointless. Especially since he had to wear this stuffy suit. Young L could not see why he wasn't allowed to come in his pajamas. More to the point, he already had a name: L. Did they really need to make that official?

But dear 29, whom for as long as he could remember was the most intolerable forced sister he could ever have, nagged him constantly about the importance of identity. "Little L-y, do you honestly want that for a nickname for the rest of your life? Don't you want a cool name like mine?"

"But you still go by 29. Besides, you have the stupid-most name ever, sister." When he had retaliated, she gave him a spanking in the face.

29 then explained, "Because it's easier to remember for some people and was harder for others to stop calling me that. Plus, I found it funny at the time that I was named '29' on the 29th and still do. And L, it's 'stupidest', not 'stupid-most'."

"So you admit it?"  
"Yes-I mean, NO!" the older girl stomped her foot impatiently, "You are impossible, L Lawliet! Annoying little bugger..." She stormed off, muttering about smart-alecks.

_Lawliet...Hm, now that I think about it that does sound like a good last name. She probably yelled it out on accident trying to sound dramatic and got it from one of those romance novel's she's been reading._ L looked from left to right at the line he was in, all the kids in it waiting to change his or her name. _I'd rather not, seeing as how I'd regret it later, but I don't want to waste Mr. Wammy's time. Better now than never to chose a name._

For now however, he had to watch the new kids be given a number or letter. Or in some cases both. L watched in mild fascination (this was his first Newcomers Day after all) as the spherical cage filled with unused numbers and letters inscribed on off-white balls spun around, then deposited on a tray. _Interesting...my name was chosen like a game of bingo,_ the four-year-old thought sarcastically. After a lanky teen around 29's age was named 'v', a little girl went up next.

She tried desperately to hide behind the newly named v but he had encouragingly pushed her forward. "S'okay, Hana. Mr. Wammy said after we're assigned, we can change our name right after or later."  
"B-but-!"

L watched as v gave the little girl a noogie, making her blush in indignation. _Kinda reminds me of me and 29..._ Eventually, the little girl complied, in exchange of being able to choose her own number. Mr. Wammy, of course, agreed (it _was_ one of the options, as long as you didn't use an active ID meaning that even if a person no longer lives in the orphanage that is still a used ID until that person dies) and the little girl named herself 22. Finally, it was the current Wammy House occupants' turn. L mentally sighed, _At least I'm 15 out of 50-something..._

Since most of the people ahead of him were older than him and had pre-chosen their names beforehand (unlike L, who had been forcibly placed there by 29), it had taken only about ten minutes before it was his turn. His roommate Q1, now Quinn, returned to line like the others. As L was about to move forward, a commotion was heard from the line facing his (the newcomers line waiting to be named not IDed), making him stop in mid-step.

"You prat! You lost the baby again?" snapped v as he strangled an older boy.  
"No wonder I didn't see her up there..." 22 tilted her head in wonder.  
"Hehe...Vince-I mean 'v', is pissed," a rather dark-skinned brunette stated.  
"Ow! I didn't-Bloody Hell, I said I'm-!" the nose-picking boy in v's arms shouted.  
"'You're sorry'? Will, you lost a two-year-old..." the eldest of the bunch pointed out.

Guardians, workers, and orphans alike swarmed the group either to watch or break it up. Only a few stayed back, some afraid to get punched while others disinterested. L was about to head back to his room (Newcomers Day had lost his interest by now) when he heard a small whimper from behind and glanced over his shoulder.

A female toddler with heavy eyelids and two large, rather dull green eyes was staring at the scene before both of them in fear (_and is that...boredom as well?_). Her choppy black hair (_which kind of looked a little purple, like boysenberry jam_) was held back by a Hello Kitty hairclip. With her just sitting there and eyeing the people the way she was, the girl resembled a female Igor or some deformed zombie in L's opinion. L glanced at the bickering group and remembered what their argument was about. Seeing the way the little girl was about to cry (anxiously or impatiently he didn't know) the future detective deduced that the only reason she'd be upset, other than the fact that the group was making a lot of noise, was because she knew them and was distressed by their arguing.

L approached the young girl slowly. She retreated quickly, well for a crawl anyway. _This is harder than I thought...wait maybe-!_ The four-year-old took out a packet of sugar cubes he was going to use for afternoon tea and put a few in his hands. He walked towards her again, this time the other did not move. Instead, the newcomer's eyes drifted away from the fighting and were transfixed with the white boxes in wonder. Tentatively, she stretched out her hand to grab one. However, when the toddler figured out it was out of arms reached, she carefully stood up and began to totter towards the older boy.

"Ita?! What is it?" she had a surprisingly low voice for a little girl. _So it speaks..._ Her stubby hands were pointing frantically to the sugar cubes and then to L's face. Said boy promptly shoved one in her mouth, took her by the hand, and led her towards the orphanage's founder, Mr. Wammy. Thankfully, she did not wail and instead was attempting to pry open L's hand for another sugary treat.

By the time the pair had reached the founder, who was currently scolding the two boys, the little girl's cries of "More! More!" attracted their attention. The dark-skinned female from earlier was the first to react. She had dashed over to both children's side and was practically suffocating them both.

"Oh, thank God! Emily, that prat Will didn't lose you! Thank you very much, whoever you are!" she planted a kiss on L's forehead, then snuggled her face into what L assumed was "Emily's" hair. Strangely, she was not responding to her name, but was instead stuffing her face with the remaining sugar cubes L had given her (trying to anyway). Some of the drool from her mouth ended up on her hands and when she tried giving the brunette a hug, the other girl shrieked and quickly let go. This caused the smaller one to laugh and L felt his lip twitch up slightly.

The eldest strolled over to them, holding the "Will" character by the ear. "Bonnie, before you say anything, let me just tell you that you totally deserved that."

"Hey, it's 303 now, 8D! Haha, E, you're so in trouble! You're so in trouble!"

8D ignored 303 and focused her attention on "Emily", "Now, girl with the Hello Kitty clip, come here." The toddler complied, stumbling towards her.

L observed the exchange, _So she doesn't know her name which reasons why she doesn't respond to it...or is it the other way around and the other doesn't know it?_

As she knelt over to gather "Emily" in her arms, 8D saw L's perplexed look and explained, "We found her on the streets last year, with no one or anything to identify her. Will assumed that the mother that had left her never properly talked to her, therefore she knew some sentence structure and such but maybe her brain didn't develop acknowledging or even knowing her original name. Even when we renamed her, she never responds to "Emily"."

v nodded in agreement, swatting 'E' as he passed him, "Weird thing is, she'll always turn when she thinks someone's referring to her. Especially by what she's wearing. Watch: Oi! Yellow sundress!"

Said girl turned her head and squealed, "Vuhee! Vuhee!" 8D had a firm hold on the flailing girl as she tried to reach the older boy.

Mr. Wammy stared down at the scene and chortled, "So, she is quick on picking up new names and even switching them out but her own. Perhaps she'll remember a letter or number easier rather than a name for herself." The gray-streaked haired man glanced down at L. "L, since you found her and this squabble interfered with your naming ceremony, would you like to choose her letter for her as a reward and an apology?"

L looked up at the much taller (and older) male, "How about 'm'? Lower case, that is, since I think some bloke not living here anymore is still 'M', uppercase. She'll be mad at you, not me, if she hates it in the future, right Mr. Wammy?"

303 giggled, "Oh! I get it! Emily: M...L...E!"

"Also it could be because Will and some other girl took 'E' and 'e'. If you cock your head to the left, it looks like the letter 'm'. Prat should have let m have it," v added in an afterthought.

"Hey! 'W' and 'w' were already used and I didn't want to complicate it with numbers. Tilt 'E' to the left and it'll resemble a 'W'!" E snapped, "And stop calling me a prat in front of m, will you? She's going to end up calling me that someday!"

Surprisingly, the newly identified m jerked her head to the direction of E at the mention of her letter. To his utter horror, however, she giggled and pointed at him gushing, "Puhrat! Puhrat!"

* * *

Age 13  
_Today is February 29, 1988. Young L (Lawliet) is now eight years old (but turning nine, as he constantly points out). Because his former roommate Quinn was adopted, little six...or five (Hell, she might even be seven!) year old m ('Emily') was assigned as his roommate a year or so ago after she found herself in a similar situation as him. Apparently, Brits don't like to adopt Asian-looking kids... Hehe, explains why I'm still here even with my blonde hair. But I love the Wammy House regardless._

_Oh, time for the newcomers to arrive! Their anxiousness is practically seeping through the walls. I am so excited! Not only am I going to meet more people, but 8D's (Cissy) visiting with her daughter to watch the ceremony. Luckily, that bloody rapist that assaulted her a few years ago just got jailed. Honestly, the justice system is too slow sometimes. Besides all that nastiness, May has got to be the cutest (and happiest) toddler alive! Plus, she gives us the excuse to make old people cracks at 8D. L has a book full of them._

_Speaking of him, L is skipping out on the march to the hall, flatly stating that finding a missing zombie-horse was probably the only interesting thing that happened last time and "the rest was not worth marching around in a suit." m practically beat him 'til he was black and blue, not only for the horse remark but for leaving her alone with E (William Perish, more like Pratish). It's four to a row and since the others already picked their rows, I have to go with E and m along with v (Vince)._

_I'm so disappointed in m, though. That stubborn girl doesn't care either way about her name and "won't mind being just m because I'm not really good at remembering anything else for me." I hate how she can reason something so ridiculous in such a mature manner. Perhaps I should enlist another's help since even she couldn't persuade m! I swear, she's too forceful sometimes, that 2-_

"Oi! It's time! Meet in the grand hallway!"

"Oh, shut it v! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

And with that, the girl saved her electronic journal and turned off her computer.

* * *

Age 6  
_Today is February 29, 1992. My name was May Aprils but now it's just plain Mae, and my aunties forced me to start writing in this diary. Two years ago on June 15, Mr. Q. Wammy's daughter Miss T. gave birth to three girls. From oldest to youngest they are: Tiana, Teresa, and Tamera. On that same day, my mum March Aprils was murdered by my father, her rapist and the reason why I was born. After the Newcomers Ceremony, I'm visiting both their graves with my friends in the Wammy House. I find it fitting as my mum was like a mum and sis to many of the friends I have right now. Also, they tell me that she loved this day as the Wammy House was a haven to her and her friends._

_Her friends are my Aunties 303 (she prefers Bonnie because uncle E couldn't pronounce her Chinese name when they were little), 29 (she's never told me her real name, but the one she renamed herself with is confusing), 22 (her real name's Hana but she prefers 'lora, Flora minus F), and m (mum told me she named her Emily but it never grew on auntie) and my Uncles E (auntie Bonnie says to call him Will Pratish), v (auntie m says he and auntie 29 are 'dating'...does that mean their marking calendars with each other?), and L (I found his surname in this huge book with hearts on it once)._

_I find it weird how they are all considered my aunts and uncles as some of them aren't even over thirteen yet. Now that's really old! Auntie m is only four years older than me too. My favorite out of all of them is uncle L. Even though he goes away for a long time with Mr. Wammy a lot, uncle L always makes time to play with me and his other friends. He's really funny and nice, but the older people call him an intelligent donkey (I'm afraid to write what they really call him because auntie 29 made me eat soap the last time I said it). I always get a pack of sugar cubes from him for some odd reason, though. Uncle E said something about a horse before auntie m knocked him out. Her face was scary._

_Anyway, another reason uncle L's my favorite is because he introduced me to my best friend Lynnette. She's little l, literally. She's the only one around my age who doesn't think I'm too quiet or thinks that I stare at people too much. Lee understands that I just have a lot on my mind, since people try to interrupt her too when she's working on a piece and they complain to her about the staring bit as well. She got a name change like me and now her name's Linda, but she got sick last week so right after the ceremony she has to go back to bed. I really wanted her to visit my mum with me..._

_I think it's weird that they made us change our names this year. According to auntie 29, you could ask to be given your former name when she first came here but they don't allow you. For some reason they allowed me to keep the pronunciation. Something about 'I can barely qualify as his tenth successor so it doesn't matter''. That's what I heard the adults talk about behind the door when Lee and I were going to ask Roger why I couldn't be May still. They said she was fourth and behind Matt. Behind what? First the weird rules about no telling your full name, then the harder tests the newcomers (in this branch anyway) have to take, now-I'm going to stop writing now because the ceremony is over. Bye, um...diary?_

Mae (Wammy Identification: XD) closed her diary and locked it. She stood up from her seat, looked around the sea of people, and found her small band of loved ones. Well, most of them.

"Uncle L, where is Auntie 29, Uncle v, and Auntie 22?" Mae asked the twelve-year-old once she met up with the group. He shrugged and so did the others when she asked about them.

"Let's just go on ahead without them, Mae," L suggested as he loosened the tie around his collar, "They know where we're headed. In fact, maybe they went ahead of us since I saw them sitting near the exit. Strange how they've been avoiding us."

By now, they had made it out of the Wammy House premises. Mr. Wammy himself was supervising them on their trip to the cemetery, his daughter and granddaughters joining. They and the newest servants for the toddlers were the only non-Wammy House orphans in the group. m shook her head in exasperation.

"L-y, you think everything's strange or suspicious," m paused and tilted her head in contemplation, "Though, I would have agreed with you if we were talking about this a year ago. Not that much with 22, but regarding v and 29. 22 just started acting up but I suspect she's been holding it in. v's been acting rather odd, even for a normal teen dating-"  
"But he's not normal."  
"Aw, shut it Pratish."

m ignored E and 303 and continued with her train of thought, her dreary even voice droning on, "As for 29, she's behaving the strangest of all. She never looks anyone in the eye anymore, barely talks even to v unless they're alone, and is always looking over her shoulder."

"Oh yeah, that," 303 put a finger to her lips, "I saw her do that once and _swore_ I heard her muttering about something or other. When I asked her about it, she looked panicked for a second, but then slammed the door on me."

L gave a dry laugh, "At least she's still chipper." The group had reached the cemetery gates and held it open for the group like the little gentleman he was. He caught up with the group and they walked in silence for a few seconds.

"Auntie started acting like that around the time my mum and father died," Mae added offhandedly, making everyone stop in their tracks. 303 actually tripped, L and E both barely catching her in time. m dug her toe into the ground, staring at the hole it made. The tension passed when Mr. Wammy coughed rather uncomfortably. The group walked on, this time dragging their feet.

Mae stared on ahead, a neutral look painted on her face. _I'm five, that doesn't make me stupid. By the way everyone reacted and how close she was with mum, losing her was probably the reason for Auntie 29's current actions._

E glanced at the younger girl and saw the same look in her eye that 8D had when she was concentrating on the lack of common sense in people. He sighed and fell back in step to walk beside Mae. "Hey kid, look," he started and put his hands behind his head, "We're not saying that we think 29 and v need to be chunked into the loony bin. Just that we're worried about how those two have been feeling."

303 nodded in agreement, "And your auntie 22 also. Her mum Florinda took care of all of us before she died and your mum 8D had to take over. Like I've always told you: _Tus madre es mis madre y mis hermana_. Well, in your mum's case I had changed it to: _Tu eres mi madre y mi hermana_."

"Stop amazing us with your linguistic skills, Miss China," L, Will, and m teased, all three of them sticking out their tongues to her.

Bonnie's normally dark skin turned a strange shade of red around the cheeks and she stomped her foot in indignation, sprouting colorful profanities in several languages at their general direction. None in English of course; there were three pure children a foot away from her. She chased her three friends down the path, the latter already having a head start. The adults ran after them, leaving Mae behind. She blinked, _I wonder why auntie 303 always reacts like that every time someone mentions that she's from China, even when we're just kidding around. At least she's the type to laugh it off later...when our head is under her foot._

Mae was about to go after them when she heard several familiar voice arguing nearby. It was coming from behind a rather large barren oak tree. As the five-year-old got closer, the clearer the words became. When she got to the oak tree, Mae peaked around its circumference but backed away quickly when she heard the sharpness and anger in the voices.

"No 'lora, you can't help us! I don't want you getting into this mess as well!"

"But I've already held it. I know and read the consequences. I can even see-"

"Stop, both of you. Do you want to mentally scar little XD? Come out, little mole..."

Mae's eyes widened as big as saucers, the childish guilt of getting caught washing over her. Stumbling over her own feet as she fled, Mae didn't dare stop until she was back at the entrance of the cemetery. For safe measure, she hid behind a bush where no one could see her flushed face. The normally composed little girl was shaking from head to toe in fear. _Not only did auntie 29 sound scary, she looked scary._ Mae only caught a glimpse of her face, but it was still terrifying. 29's face was contorted in rage, her blotching red skin clashing terribly with her dark brown eyes.

_There was something weird about her eyes too. They weren't how they were before or even after mum died. I can't put my finger on it...but it was just, well, different._

Mae stayed by the gate until the people from the orphanage, including 29 and her lot, found her there. The five-year-old regained her composure by then, telling them that she couldn't catch up to the group and decided to retrace her steps to the cemetery's gate entrance (somewhat lamely, but everyone always told her she had a dry voice like auntie m anyway).

After the whole mess, everyone gathered themselves around 8D's grave. Next to it was Mae's father's grave. While the adults weren't looking, Will and Bonnie spat at the ground near it. The more mature ones settled on glaring at it.

Kneeling on the ground, Mae traced the names on the gravestones and muttered the engravings her mother's loved ones inscribed:

_March Aprils  
May 6, 1968-  
June 15, 1990  
A mum and "Cissy" to us all  
Loving parent to May  
Wammy ID: 8D_

She then lifted her hand and moved it to her father's grave. Mae traced the haiku, wondering what some of the words meant as she mouthed them.

_Kevin Carson  
Bastard, I hate you  
Don't deserve to be by her  
Rotten to the core_

Unbeknownst to the little girl, 29 was staring intently at the back of her head. v put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed in firmly. 22 glanced their way, her face cross.

v brushed 29's hair behind her ear, leaned in, and whispered, "Relax, she's five. Mae is observant, but doesn't fully comprehend _everything_. We'll take care of it. And yes, that includes 22."

29 stared forlornly at the grave that marked the resting place of the person she had idolized, regret clouding her eyes when she stared at the grave beside it. She nodded stiffly, agreeing reluctantly. _There's always my way later on..._

* * *

Age 5  
_Today is February 29, 1996. Today's going to be my first Newcomer's Day (well, that I remember anyway...hopefully). Not only are my sisters and I going because we're the founder's granddaughters, but because many of our friends live here in this big house with us. Since Tesa and Tara are fighting again, I'm going with my best friend -censor- (he told me he's going to rename himself Matt since he's getting sick of his ID and the postal jokes) on the march. My friends -censor-, -censor-, and Linda are going to go with my sisters. Linda was already renamed, but she wanted -censor- to come, so she dragged him by force. Since -censor- didn't chose a name, gramps chose Near for him. As for -censor-, he's going to be Mello. About time too. He practically took m's identity: the chocolate-eating thirteenth letter of the alphabet! Don't see what Ma-I mean Matt sees in him..._

_Our servants, Bonnie and Will, are marching as well. Before they worked for us, they use to live here a few years ago, along with some of their friends. Most of them were either adopted or just left. Mae tells me to always call them auntie and uncle, but none of them are that old. The only one left is -censor-, but only I call her that since everyone else is stupid and calls her 'lora. But she's always off somewhere so I don't really know her that well. Hmpf, the only older kids here who know how to have fun here are Uncle L-y and m. Problem is that they can be like Mae sometimes and be a stick in the mud. Plus, they don't live here anymore... ):_

_Uncle L (he's the only one I call uncle because he's super smart) is like -censor- and is rarely here in the House. Gramps is always with him for some odd reason too... As for m, she was adopted two years ago and was forced to take the name Emmaline Hasegawa. The family who adopted her is almost as rich as my family and are always going to their homeland Japan. Sometimes with her, sometimes not. When they leave her out, they usually dump her here. They always say it's so that she can see her little friends again and "are really sorry they had to leave her for business reasons." Those people aren't sorry at all._

_Bonnie explained to me (okay fine, I whined and told her I wouldn't shut up until she did) that m is a "publicity pawn". Her exact words were, "The Hasegawas wanted to seem like charitable people to the public eye as they had a reputation for being rather cold. Granted, they aren't harsh or rude, just...professional I guess. Antisocial, somewhere along those lines. They had standards nevertheless, such as the child had to look reasonable Asian and have enormous talent. They had their sights set for L, but he was too old to keep long so they settled for m. Why those damn people chose her as a publicity pawn to put through their Hell of a chess game I don't know or give a care, but let me tell you-!"_

_But then Will covered my ears and when he took his hands off, she was yelling words I'm pretty sure weren't English or polite. I'm good at remembering and repeating things, but not really good at knowing what those big words mean (that's Tesa's job! :D). From what I can see and understand, though, what they're doing is making m sad and I don't like that at all. I wish those two people who ran away after m was adopted would come back though. Other than their IDs, v and 29, I really don't know or remember much about them besides that when I saw them with Uncle L-y, Bonnie, Will, m, Mae, and even that weird lady Hana when I was little, those two made everyone happy. I wouldn't even mind being left out as long as I see them all happy again, especially-_

_Knock. Pause. Knock. Knock.  
_"Tina, the newcomers have arrived."

Tiana Wammy, better known as one of the five-year-old granddaughters of the Wammy House founder in Winchester, England, stopped talking to her video journal. Cutting off the feed, she saved what she had, making a mental note to finish it off in editing for her penpal Yutaro later. After shutting down her laptop, Tiana ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she skipped towards the door. Opening it, she expected to see Will, in his standard servant uniform plus a tie for the occasion.

Instead, she was met with a teenage girl with medium black hair and determined green eyes. Tiana grinned, craning her neck up just so the taller female could see.

"m! You came!" the five-year-old's smile faded somewhat, seeing the look on the other's face, "...Or did they dump you here again?"

A few seconds passed before m jerked her head up slightly with her lips pursed. "The second one. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Tina, do you remember that big trip to Japan I told you about? And you have a family friend in Kantou? Fugakuzaki, correct? I was wondering if..." the fourteen-year-old hesitated then restated, "Do you want me to pass along a present or something from you three while I'm there?"

The little girl nodded, eagerly answering each one, "I'll help if I can! You mean the Hasegawa opening another branch over there? You remembered Yuki-kun! That's his last name, but his first is Yutaro. Of course, I'd love to! And so would Tesa and Tara once they...calm...down..." Tiana slowed her speech, replaying the conversation in her mind and fully processing it.

"m...aren't the Hasegawas going to Chuubu, not Kantou?"

"Kuso," m muttered under her breath, smacking her hand on her forehead. She shook her head twice in defeat before taking her hand off and kneeling low enough so Tiana's eyes were level with hers.

"Tiana, can I trust you?"

* * *

Age 18  
_Today is February 29, 2000. It's technically the first anniversary since I've asked you for your help, hasn't it Tina? I still owe you big time. Once again, I'm sorry for manipulating your little five-year-old mind, no matter how much you protest that I didn't. Is everyone doing alright there in the orphanage? Let's see...Bonnie, L, Lee, M, Matt, N, Al-no R, Tesa, Tara, your mum, you grandfather, and Prat? Can't believe you make me name each individually to get news about them. Please don't tell me your sisters, Mel-kun, and Hodochikai-kun killed each other off since my last message. I swear, if it you and Matt weren't there, Wi-jii-sama would be there less often then he already is! How is he doing, anyway? The last time you mentioned him, you told me he was somewhere in the States with L-kun. Who would have figured Panda Eyes-san would become one of the world's...you know. Shimata, better delete that in editing before I send this out just in case._

_Anyways, I know it's been weeks since I've had contact with you but I'm making it within the deal: A video blog at least once a month. So for Pete's sakes, could you please stop sending Yuki-kun over to remind me? Tou-san knows the situation and all but he keeps teasing me every time the little yakuza bugger comes over to nag me. Speaking of buggers, how are 303 and E? Tell them happy belated second anniversary for me! (You really should call them by their IDs just in case these are intercepted. We're not really even suppose to use nicknames.) I'm having Yuki send over their gift from me, and no I did not get you a toaster you prat. If E's watching with you that is..._

_Hm..."1) Contact Yuki at least once a week so he can tell me if you're alright. 2) Let me tell five people, plus gramps, about what you've done and where you are. 3) Give me your assumed name once you make one so I can 'send you necessities'. 4) If you join a new family, tell at least one member about your past. 5) Give me a video blog once a month, describing in full detail about your everyday life." Ha, it figures you'd list the conditions from easiest to hardest. I know your expecting some cool cultural rubbish but 'everyday' is just...everyday. Average. But I'll try my best to entertain you, I guess..._

_Tou-san's boss, Yagami-sama, invited everyone in the department and their families to his son's fourteenth birthday party yesterday. I've told you about him, right? His name is Yagami Light and every time I talk to him, I swear it's like a chibi-brunette L-kun's there blabbering in his self-indulgent yet sound manner in front of me. That reminds me...have you found the others yet? 'lora, Mae...v and 29? Bloody Hell, I did it again. Note to self in editing: say 22 and XD. Damn, keep forgetting the House's new regulations and it's been years too... Ignoring that, please tell me if you find them ASAP. You can even tell them about...the situation. Well, maybe not 22. She's too impulsive sometimes._

_Also-oh, oops. Sorry to cut this short Tina, but I have to start cooking again now. I just got a text message that tou-san's on his way home. He's bringing over Teru-kun for dinner. We're both graduation this year and that's why I haven't been able to talk to you as much lately. I studied my ass off and managed to get in the top five of my whole graduating year! Obviously, with Teru's smarts he ranked first in the city and was practically bombarded with law school applications. He even got some from America. That's why tou-san invited him over for dinner. Crap it, I just heard the front door slam. Thank God I made some onigiri earlier. Again, gomenasai to ja ne! Love from, Ukita Emizuki._

The eighteen-year-old pressed stop, saved, and shut down her computer. As she ran out the door, m randomly grabbed a wig from a nearby stand and arranged it on her head. The faux blonde blended with her natural black hair, giving her a highlighted look.

Running through the small hallway, she collided with her adopted father on her way to the kitchen. Ukita Hirokazu balanced himself quickly, opening his mouth to apologize for bumping into her. Instead, he started laughing at the sight before him. His daughter and her best friend, Mikami Teru, were on the floor with matching bright red faces. Trying to catch her fall, he tripped on his own feet and landed on top of m with his arms caging her.

"Tou-san!" both teens quickly got up on their feet and the female one strolled briskly to her amused father, hitting him on the back of the head. "You know," her mellow voice began, "For someone who lectures me constantly about relationships _and_ is my 'responsible' legal guardian, you sure get one Hell of a laugh when perverted-looking things happen to me when Teru-kun or Yuki-kun around."

"Someone say my name with 'perv' in the sentence?" Yutaro called, kicking the door behind him close as he pocketed his key to the Ukita residence. Hirokazu gave him an admonishing look for kicking the door and leaving a bloody-I mean, dirty boot imprint. The younger male passed it off as a "Welcome to my home!" look and made his merry way to glomp the only girl in the room mercilessly. She once again found herself on the floor, this time her ears filled with the calls of, "Emi-tan! Emi-tan! I'm hungry. Feed me!"

"Yanki, get off of Emi before you suffocate her. One day I will get her to tell me your real name and take you off the streets personally!" Mikami immediately took the 'mature' role as Hirokazu was headed to his room to get some comfier home clothes. Meanwhile, Yuki stuck out his tongue childishly.

"Haha, good luck with that! I keep her secrets safe and in exchange she does the same for me. Let's see you try for the Hell of it though, megane baka-ow!" Yutaro exclaimed as he was pushed face down to the ground, his arms restrained behind his back as if he were to be arrested. He heard an extremely irate sigh above him, knowing instantly that it was not the time to make a joke about the position they were in or to point out that she was still light enough for him to throw her off.

"Yuki. Teru. Both of you morons stop arguing and help me with dinner."


	2. DECK

_2002  
_"Tsuji-chan!"

Tsuji Kana, a blue-eyed woman with a round face and short black hair, stopped in midstep and turned her body just enough to see who called out to her in such an informal manner. She saw none other than Matsuda Touta, a fellow officer. Kana flushed slightly, stepping away a bit. The dark-haired woman was usually a social butterfly, but Kana had just been transferred from another department at another station _from a different city_. She had every right to shy away from her new co-workers. The woman silently pleaded for him to get the message but was out of luck.

"Tsuji-chan!" Matsuda called again as he skidded to a halt. This time Kana noticed there were a few others following him as well. After a few seconds to catch his breath, he said, "I'm Matsuda Touta. This is Ukita Hirokazu, Mogi Kanzo, and Fujima Mai. We're in the Vicious Criminal Serial Murders Special Investigation Force with you. Since you just transferred here, we'd like to welcome you to the division."

He outstretched his hand towards her, a gesture Kana accepted. Fujima stepped forward, "Hey, when our department gets a new recruit we usually drag them over to one of our homes for a welcome party. You have us four to chose from. Who-"

"Actually, three," Ukita laughed nervously as he turned to the group, "Emizuki's staying at a friend's for a few months because his house is closer to the university than ours and seeing as how I don't want Tsuji-san to die because of my lack in culinary skills-"

"We get it, Kazu-kun. You can't cook...nor do we want you to after the last time we held a party at your place without Emi-tan there," Fujima glanced at the other woman's perplexed look, "Emi's his daughter. She's a culinary arts and fine arts college student, and apparently the only one in her family who can cook."

"Don't forget that Emi-tan's taking night classes as well so she can work here when needed," Matsuda saw the irritated look Ukita was giving him, "In a different department though. At the Forensic Anthropology Examination Laboratory."

The frown dissolved from Ukita's face as he added with a laugh, "Mainly in Forensic Arts and Animation. It was the safest one I could get her to agree with."

Kana arched one of her eyebrows as she took note of Hirokazu's young appearance, "College student? Is Emizuki-san adopted?" The proud father said yes, while he had Matsuda in a headlock for suggesting that it was unfair that he was dumbing his daughter down. The new female officer soon found herself walking with the group towards the department's doors as she turned in her paperwork. From her observations Kana noted Mogi was silent but would say his input when needed which marked him as intellectual in her books, Fujima was very snarky when she spoke but Kana found ten minutes into the conversation she rarely talked anyways, Ukita was very kind though the degree of his fatherly devotion disturbed her a bit, and out of the four Matsuda was the most outgoing and energetic of the bunch.

When they reached the lobby, Kana accepted their invitation telling them to surprise her with the location. Later in her apartment, as she sat alone in her dining room, Kana smiled. _Kantou isn't that bad after all...I was hoping not to get too attached but making a few friends won't hurt._

* * *

_Present...December 2, 2004  
_Kana stared at the monstrous tower known as her paperwork and rubbed her temples in frustration scowling at her computer screen as retribution, _This is the umpteenth case this week. The week's not even halfway over yet! Murderers dropping dead here and there from heart attacks. I have a feeling what it is, but that just makes me as bad as those conspiracy believers. 'Kira', my ass. Besides, it's highly unlikely that they'd get mixed into this..._

"Tsuki-chan?" Matsuda waved a hand in front of her dazed face.

"What is it?!" she snapped, before giving him an apologetic look. "Gomen, Matsuda-san. Sorry for lashing out like that. Working behind the desk while something like this is happening in the world is giving me the edge. So, what did Yagami-buchou want with you? Hope he told you to tell everyone else in the department for him that some of us can go back to working the streets for info. Better yet, maybe Ukita's kid will bring me some food again. In person this time," Kana gave a short laugh and roll of eyes at those two improbabilities as she skimmed over a folder. While she continued on filing and sorting, Matsuda spoke.

"Don't be offended," Matsuda waved his hands frantically in front of him, "She's really shy at first, kinda like how you were. Emi-tan always cooks for the department people working late in a case and sends Ukita to give it to us for her. Besides, it took me three years to meet her face to face. As for the paperwork, everyone in the department knows how you feel about it. They feel the same way...although I don't think the others would resort to using your methods."

Kana yawned sorting another folder in its place, "Staying in the office from dawn 'til dusk to get your work done as soon as possible is hardly a 'method'. More like a style: Finish all your work properly and quickly now, and hope to God you get what you want later." _Crap, it's almost eleven..._ she glanced at the time on her computer screen, stuffing a nutrition bar into her mouth to silence her growling stomach. "Muwenyfay, Daisuka-," the short-haired woman paused to swallow her food and continued with her work, "Anyway, Matsuda, you never answered my question. What did the chief call you in his office for _three hours ago_?"

Matsuda shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his shoes. He gulped, "Well, he was choosing representatives to go with him to the ICPO meeting about the criminal heart attacks on the fourth and...he chose me." Kana barely glanced from her papers as the male tried in vain to explain, "It took two hours because he had other candidates as well in the room and I was narrowed down to go with him. B-but I tried to convince him to have you go instead. You have more experience than some of the older officers since you've worked in two other departments before and everybody knows you're itching to do something other than-"

He could no longer speak as the younger officer had stuffed a nutrition bar into his mouth. "So, let me get this straight," she began, shifting from her cluttered desk to her computer, "You pain yourself by being in Yagami-bachou's office to be selected only to put me in as a recommendation?" She barely gave him the time to answer as she went on, "Matsuda-san, I appreciate the gesture but you should go. Chief chose you not me. Besides, I went once and it's not my cup of tea. I would rather sit here suffocating in files than watching a bunch of old men yell at each other like elementary kids."

"Oh...okay. I'll tell the chief then," Matsuda mentally sighed, wiping a few crumbs off his face. Before he made it out of the cubicle's hallway, something clicked in the young officer's mind. "Tsuji-chan!" he called out. The woman sat up, peering out of her cubicle's opening. She swept her eyes around the department office to make sure it was indeed Matsuda who called her out.

Seeing as they were the only two left in the department (other than Yagami-bachou but he was in a separate office), she stared at him and responded, "Yes?"

Matsuda stared at her with confused eyes, "How could you have been a representative? Usually Keisatsu-chou (NPA: National Police Agency of Japan) members from Kantou go as reps. I may not have gone to an ICPO meeting before, but I don't remember the other regions going in our place. Or am I mistaken?"

"Oh, that," Kana gave a tiny laugh as she retreated back into her hole, "Let's just say when I said I was from another city, I was being _very_ vague. Don't forget to tell Yagami-bachou on your way out that you're going. I don't want to come back tomorrow only to be chewed out for not arriving at the office in time to leave for the plane. If I don't see you off when you come in, have a good flight. Ja!"

"Ja...ne," Matsuda called back half-heartedly.

* * *

_December 5  
_The electronic clock in the kitchen read 11:25PM. Kana glared at it in distain as she came through her apartment door. After watching the Lind L. Tailor broadcast along with the rest of the office, she had stormed out of the building in disgust. She spent the remainder of her day, driving around to see the damage of the showdown. There were small mobs of people preaching about Kira, flocks surrounding the newsstands and bookstores, all of which blocked the roadways causing her to return later than she had planned.

Kana set down her belonging on the table unceremoniously, heading straight for her room. Opening the bedroom's small closet, she hauled out a squat chest. Unlocking the chest, she then took out the various knick-knacks. Finally, all that was left was a diary with a pink sports design numbered '_82_'. Taking the key from it, she set the book aside, lifted the box in a forty-five degree angle, and shoved the key below the box. The false bottom opened, revealing a sleek laptop. On its cover was a playing card with the symbol for ace of clover.

Kana took it out and a few minutes later had set it up. She entered her birthday, full rank, and mother's name. After voice recognition and thumbprint confirmation, she had made it to her computer desktop. She put on her mike and earphones, speaking to the conference already in progress.

"AceClover, rank twenty-two, alias Tsuji Kana speaking," her voice was morphed into a high-pitched tone. Several altered snickers were heard.

"Nice 'lora..."  
"Ama urusai."

"Both of you settle down," the sound wave visual next to the screen name 'AceClover, rank Head' vibrated with the words, "Twenty-two and thirty-eight for the convenience of others, please speak English instead of Japanese. Also let me remind you, please refrain from using real names and that includes nicknames, aliases-"

"That's probably not what you said in bed with-OW! Dammit woman, that hurt!"

"Thank you, rank three, for silencing your partner," the malice did not filter through the voice-changer, "As I was saying, it is better to use rank numbers even in these conferences. However, in the event we meet in person please use your alias. The appropriate one to be exact, depending on the country."

"Yeah, yeah. Regulation aside, can we start now? You said that once at least ten people above rank twenty-five came that the chat was closed and it'd begin. Rank twenty-two's here, so let's get this party started!"

Instantaneously, the disguised voices overlapped one another.

"Is Kira a rogue?" "Will the conference even be about him?" "How many will be transferred to the Japan base?" "What's the plan?" "Have we located it?" "Why bother with this?" "Has anyone received info about L?" "L's getting involved with DECK?!" "Who attended the ICPO meeting?" "I heard that-"

"We are here to discuss the Death Note user known as Kira," rank two's roughened voice plowed over the rest, silencing them. "As you know, DECK's main objective is obtaining not the person, but the notebook. Normally, our division is only charged with disposing of or in some cases returning them to the shinigami after another division retrieves it and of course the usual scouting. However, we have hit a snag."

"Is the 'hag'-, I mean 'snag' known as 29?" Kana hissed into her headset.

"I am neither. And didn't we just discuss not to use aliases?" an etchy voice retorted curtly, "Anyway, we've hit _'snags'_ not _'a snag'_. The biggest one, obviously, is L. He may work independently from the government, but if he discovers the Death Note he'll eventually find out about DECK."

"So what? We're do-gooders...mostly."

"Ignoring the fact that the organization has murderous school supplies at their disposal," rank five's sarcasm was toned down because of his echoic voice changer, "L's unmotivated, not heartless. He uncovers DECK, he uncovers all of us. What some of us in this voice conference have done with a Death Note or our lives beforehand could land us hundreds of years in jail at the least."

"I thought DECK overall only owned one Death Note..."  
"True. Technically the others belong to shinigami partners."  
"Still, no more than six can be on Earth anyway."  
"Notebooks owned by Shinigami don't count in those six."  
"Really? Explains how that other division was able to burn three notebooks."  
"With five shinigami present? I heard about that from a higher up..."  
"How many shinigami partners are there anyway?"  
"A lot, surprisingly. They hang around after their extras are burned by us."  
"So DECK really just owns one? But why do some members have them?"  
"They're loaded to certain teams who have fascinated shinigami partners."

"Do you people hear yourselves?" Kana couldn't take it anymore, "You're arguing about Death Note facts. What about action, huh? This Kira has killed 'a reported over one-hundred people' but you know full well as I do that the numbers are much higher. I don't care about the figures; I want to stop the figures. We all joined DECK because the Death Note affected us one way or another. I am not letting some self-righteous hypocrite kill off hundreds of people, regardless of their innocence. Now thank you for letting me vent and listen to rank two speak."

"Thank you for your insight, twenty-two," the higher-up complimented, "As I was saying before a certain dumbass-"

"I am not a dumbass!"

"-made that remark causing the whole stir-up. Besides L we have to worry about other problems such as the local governments here in Japan, the possibility of Kira having a shinigami partner, our department being given full reign over the Japan region, and securing our identities for those going abroad to scout in Japan."

"What was that last one?" rank thirty-eight inquired.  
"Identites?" the former asked innocently.  
"Before that!" everyone snapped at rank two.

"Fine, fine. I kid, I kid. The AceClover division has been given full reign over the Japan region, Kira-wise, because of its small number of members (a little over one thousand), a few higher ups from our division are already based here anyway, and the fact that most of us look Asian doesn't hurt either. However, several higher ups have discussed with me and Head about their take on the case. And it is decided-"

"We will not take part in Kira for the time being. Instead we will observe."

"29 have you lost your mind?!" Kana shrieked, several enraged voices joining her. "Over-tens, is she telling the truth? How many were questioned and agreed?" the blue-eye woman gawked at the screen as though if she stared long enough her will would be done, "And besides, there's no possible way that DECK officials will allow-"

"Sweetie, they have," rank three's voice rang out sympathetically, "After the vote was split 19:16 from randomly chosen fifties and up, we brought it to the officials and other Heads. They agreed with her proposal. Because Kira has so far evaded the government simultaneously avoided too many unreasonable deaths, the logic is that as long as the Death Note is unattainable by others and Kira doesn't do anything too rash that-"

"Too rash? The criminals he killed can be reasonable excused I understand, but is killing every man you consider a threat on the spot not 'too rash'?" Kana retorted, "It's plain as day that the death of Lind L. Tailor was malicious. Kira will take down every threat he sees with any means necessary. And oh look, he has the means! A supernatural notebook that can control others actions until death the second your name is written and face is-"

"Tsuji Kana, that is enough," the division Head cut her off, "This is why you were never moved past the twenty ranks. You call Kira a hypocrite for murdering criminals. I call you a hypocrite for saying he, or she, is rash while you yourself are as well. You've let your feelings get ahead of you before and with the magnitude of this case I can't allow you to interfere as it could endanger DECK and possibly others' lives including yours. For the time being you are suspended from all further conferences, will not be allowed to contact other members in DECK except for five chosen by me, and shall be stripped of your rank until further notice."

Kana sat on her bed in shock as she was demoted, suspended, and un-officially disconnected. Her superior continued, "However, this arrangement is temporary so you may keep living under your assumed name, are allowed to participate in the Kira case as an NPA officer, and are free from all DECK responsibilities. The obvious exceptions are you must still try to locate and acquire the Death Note, refrain from revealing your identity unless you can justify your reasons to me later on, and you must never-"

"Mention or reveal DECK to anyone not approved by DECK heads even to the likes of L," Kana finished glumly, pressing the power button on her laptop. She took the headset off and buried her face into her hands. _Great, I could have done a lot more while still in DECK conferences. They have the funds and support to take down that monster. Now I'm back to being just a civilian. Okay, an officer to be exact but it won't be the same as-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone rang. On the screen glared an unknown number. Checking the area code, she rolled her eyes seeing that it was a Kantou call.

"Heh, either the guys from the station got a new phone or I'm about to get an earful from v," Kana muttered bitterly. She took a deep calming breath before answering.

"Moshimoshi. Tsuji here."

"22, it's me v."

Kana laughed, "What happened to no names or aliases?"

The male on the other line sighed, "Hey, kiddo, they gave me your list of contacts to give to you. Besides me, there's only one other person on that list you know but she's too far away. The rest were chosen at random I think. Anyway, I didn't call for strictly business or to admonish you. This is a personal call so just hear me out..."


	3. Touchdown

Yagami Light tapped his pencil on his English notebook idly, reading what the teacher, Kimura Yumi, wrote on the board. His sensei was a petite short-haired foreigner with small hands writing the phrases first in brisk English, below it their translations and how to pronounce them in a hesitant crude mixture of katakana, kanji, and hiragana.

"Screw this," the woman muttered in English under her breath before saying in Japanese, "Gomenasai, class. Great at picking up languages, crappy at writing them." She laughed nervously, the class joining in. Kimmi-sensei, as they affectionately nicknamed her, had started teaching at the school two years ago and was half-Japanese. Because of her young age, she got along well with many of the students. Including Light of course. So when he was asked to stay after class, Light was weary but nevertheless agreed.

"Hey, Light. She's not going to ask you to help her with her writing again, is she?" Ryuk's fingers trembled, itching for an apple. The impatient shinigami glanced at the other occupants in the room, knowing his question wouldn't be answered until later.

"Yagami-kun, sorry to hold you up again!" Kimura apologized over her shoulder as she shuffled through some papers and such in her leather tote bag, "I just found something of yours after you left during homeroom this morning. Ah, here it is!" She turned to face him and pulled out an open lock with the key still inside it, then...

_Dammit all, the notebook! _Light quickly glanced at his teacher, who currently had her back turned to him again as she continued looking through her bag. _Did it slip out while I was in the hallways?_ He grabbed the notebook, opened it to a new page, and took out a pen from his pocket. _More importantly, Ryuk's here and she must have seen him by now if she grabbed it during homeroom!_ Light's facade, never betraying his thoughts, asked in mild surprise, "'Death Note'? I think you gave me one of those gags that you keep in that black hole you call a purse, Kimmi-sensei."

Light chuckled lightly as he hid the Death Note in his jacket behind his teacher's back. In it, he wrote:

_Kimura Yumi. Suicide. December 19, 2004. 4:03PM. Tells principal and coworkers of Daikoku Private Academy about relative's death overseas. Has no further contact with other people. Buys plane tickets to country of birth immediately, returns home to pack few belongings, and drives to airport to board flight. Commits suicide within six hours of arriving to homeland._

Kimura snuck a glance at the corner of her eye while taking out another item Light couldn't see. The foreigner smirked lightly as she turned, hiding it behind her, "Oh, and I think I found something that might help you with your little side project."

_35...36..._

Light counted mentally as he asked in feign confusion, "My essay on Shakespeare? But I already-"

Smack! _...40_

"Rai. Tai. Lock the door," the bubbly tone in Kimura's voice was gone, replaced with a stern one. She held the red notebook that she had hit him in the head with, drumming on it lightly with her fingers.

Ryuk cackled, _So the show's finally starting. By the company she keeps, Light better be careful or the game might end sooner than I though it would. From what those two told me, she can either build up or completely obliterate what Light's been working on. What an interesting turn of events..._

Light instinctively jerked his head towards the door, expecting to see two accomplices. Instead, he saw a bird-like creature with two heads. The torso was that of an ostrich, the leg being one tall hawk-like talon instead of two, and everything else neck(s)-up resembling that of a vulture's and flamingo's bastard child. Along with bony leathery wings, it had six skeletal arms (three protruding from each side), and something that Light assumed was its tail despite the proximity to the two necks' bases.

He glanced at his teacher again, this time in a different perspective. Kimura's smirk grew as she watched her student read the cover of her book, mentally clicking the connections between the other human and the two-headed shinigami.

"So, the Death Note comes in different colors as well. How long have you had yours, _Kimmi-sensei_?" Light asked politely, not knowing if he was speaking to friend or foe.

Kimura sat back down at her desk, motioning Light to pull up a seat to it. "From the sound of your voice you want answers. Let's start with introductions, shall we?" She held out a hand towards the bird-like creature, "This is Shinigami Rasata. The one on the right is Rai and the one on the left is Tai. You've been calling me 'Kimmi-sensei' and I'll leave it that way. Now, introduce yourself and your Shinigami." Her voice was once again lively but Light could now distinctively hear the acidity beneath it.

The brunette analyzed all the outcomes, _I'm locked in a room with two-no three, shinigami and one fellow human Death Note owner. She knows my name, but I don't know hers. I can try to run, but she'd probably write down my name in her notebook. My only option now is to play her little mind game...with one of my own._

"I am Yagami Raito and this is Shingami Ryuk. Kimmi-sensei, I-"

Smack!

Light flinched slightly as he was hit with the killer notebook again, although this time not as hard. He looked up at the older (though shorter) woman and saw that her lips were pursed.

"Yagami-san, don't take me for a fool," Kimura leaned forward on her desk, her face mere inches away from his, "You are more than that, are you not...Kira-sama?"

* * *

_Three weeks earlier...November 28  
_"For those still working on the quiz, you have ten minutes left. As for the ones finished, don't be a smartass and just stare into space. Do something constructive, like doodling at the least," Kimura looked over at her class and laughed, "And that includes you, Yagami-kun." With that, she threw a piece of an eraser at him.

Said boy quickly sat up, tearing his gaze away from the window. Light flicked off the pink rubber from his jacket, "Well, I don't have much of a good example to look up to, I-fell-asleep-during-last-year's-midterms-exam-sen sei."

The petite woman huffed, turned on her heel, and glared holes at the window.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school, her class filed out chattering about this and that. Kimura yawned and locked the door as soon as the last student passed. She walked over to the windows, leaning on the wall beside it for support.

"Rai, he saw it, didn't he?" she watched intently as Light strolled over to the fallen black notebook and pick it up. The petite woman let out a sigh of exasperation, _I really was hoping not to spot anything while I was in Japan. I sometimes wonder why I joined DECK. I don't care about their ethics...oh yeah, I get a bunch of freebies. Anyway, Yagami's a model student. Soon as he realizes its power, he'll probably burn the damn thing. Hope he does. It'll my job loads easier, that's for sure. As for if some else gets a hold of it, I can take care of that. Just as long he's not stupid enough to give it to his tou-san._

Rai sneered his scratchy voice hissing, "Foolish human has no idea what he's getting himself into, does he?"

"Don't mock the poor boy, brother. Rather pity him for the Hell this little missy here might drag him through," Tai snaked her neck around Kimura's arm like a cobra, "Be careful, girlie. You and your little pack keep me and brother good company. I'm not like brother, so I admit that kid is unusually talented."

"Too talented. That's why he's a fool, just like Sai. Both of 'em are too smart for their own good," Rai huffed, "Let's just get this over with and steal the thing from under his nose. I do not see nor sense another one of us around, do you sister?"

"Nope, none," Tai squinted at a supermarket, "I want a treat. Anyhoos, you're right Rai. Since it seems some moron up there just dropped it, we have the right to claim it as our own. We-"

"No."  
Both shinigami turned to Kimura. "You're kidding, right Kim?" both asked simultaneously. The woman giggled at their expressions, nodding.

"I may be part of DECK, but you know how bored I get of hopping around from country to country. Besides, I'm high enough on the ladder that I can do whatever I damn well please. Personally, I think Yagami-kun's the perfect owner of the Death Note," she pushed herself off the wall and walked to her desk for her tote bag, "You've been my partners for years, yet you still cannot comprehend humans at all. In a way, I see a lot of my younger self in him. He's bright, determined, and because of his family I believe he has a strong sense of justice. When I first comprehended the working of the Death Note, I had many unreasonable ideals to use it for."

The male shinigami cackled, "I remember. You wanted world peace, to get even, give closure, and other crap like that. Eventually, you went crazy and almost wrote down your own name in the Death Note before DECK wrenched it from your hands."

Kimura stopped searching through her bag and gave him a stern look, "It may have been an unattainable goal, but it was and is not garbage. I was just so naïve to believe I could actually do it. As for the going crazy thing, do you honestly think what I am today is any better?" She laughed bitterly, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. The English teacher took out the key to her classroom, opened its doors, and then closed it to lock up for the day. Her shinigami companions went through the door, their wings spread out for mobility.

"Yes it is," Tai nodded vigorously, "You think almost like a shinigami now. After you calmed down from killing-" she saw the vicious look Kimura had on her face and continued regardless, "those street vermin, you finally comprehended that killing humans is just a chore. That you needed to spice things up if you wanted to fully appreciate the Death Note. Shinigami have to write in it to live, but you don't. You'd finally figured out that the world didn't matter. Just you and your own selfish needs. Now, for my deep insight, buy me some goddamn grapes! I've been on freakin' withdrawal all day."

They made it to the teacher's parking lot and Kimura was searching through her bag for her car keys. Her brother nodded, "And not that seedless shit either. Why you humans insist on spitting out the best part I will never comprehend." Once Kimura found her keys, she opened her door and started the engine. Rai and Tai flew through the door, still in flight. As the woman drove out of school grounds, she responded to her airborne companion, "I know you're both deprived, but use less severe words for goodness sakes. We spit out the seeds because we don't like it...though I do get your logic about it. For humans, it'd probably be the equivalent of watered down wine. Nowthat is disgusting."

The trio chatted aimlessly for a while. Finally, they made it to a far off food market. Because of the shinigami picky tastes, Kimura made bimonthly trips here to stock up on not only their treats but her groceries as well. After over ten minutes of having the two shinigami nag her about which grapes to chose, she snapped.

"Forget it!" tiny hands slammed down 2000 yen on the counter, "Just give me a few bunches of every kind of grape you have with seeds." Kimura rubbed her temples in frustration, glaring at where the hooting shingami were. The lone cashier gave a small squeal before doing as Kimura said, retreating into the safety of the inventory room. The petite woman sighed, resting her arm on the counter. It would take the employee a good ten minutes to complete her order, so she decided to entertain herself by watching the TV hanging overhead. It was a live news bulletin about a holdup at a preschool in Shinjuku.

Kimura began blowing a bubble, staring at the screen sympathetically, _Poor kids... Guy looks like he'll do a homicide-suicide. They never got to live their full-_

"Oh! The hostages are coming out!"

Pop! She blinked once, twice, before pushing the gum back in her mouth with her tongue. As the anchor spoke, Kimura processed the information in her mind. The mention of the dead killer collapsing alarmed her the most. _Must have been a Death Note user. Too young for a heart attack and the news practically threw him to the dogs when they gave his name and picture. But this sort of thing is too small for DECK to get into. Plus, they wouldn't have interfered unless it tied up with their affairs. There's a possibility..._

"Rasata, did either of you use it?" she whispered while glancing back at the inventory door the employee exited through. Both shinigami shook their heads no.

"Prove it."  
Rai and Tai put their hands into the furs of their torse, pulling out a notebook each. Tai's was white while Rai's was the traditional and common black. Rai used one hand to balance his notebook skimming through the pages with two others, his sister doing the same beside him. Once at the most recent page, both held it out for Kimura to see. She nodded curtly, signaling for both of them to put it away.

"See, it wasn't us," Tai stuck out a forked tounge at the human, "Don't you ever accuse us of aiding a bunch of helpless humans again! We should get retribution for that, right brother?"

"Could I have some more grapes, please?" Kimura asked the employee just as he came through the door carrying several bags of oval fruit. The man almost collapsed when he was handed another 1000 yen. Watching the dejected cashier walk through the door, Kimura popped her gum again. Suddenly, an irritating beeping came from her red leather tote bag. _Oh crap...I'm gonna get an earful for what my dipshit of a student did. What joy, what joy!_

Kimura blew one last bubble before fishing out her phone. "Hey, speak to m-Winchester...148.2 centimeters...sugarless cinnamon gum...Philippines...June-What the Hell is with the twenty-freakin'-questions? Can you just yell at me and get on with your lives?!"


	4. Names

"_I am Yagami Raito and this is Shingami Ryuk. Kimmi-sensei, I-"_

_Smack!_

_Light flinched slightly as he was hit with the killer notebook again, although this time not as hard. He looked up at the older (though shorter) woman and saw that her lips were pursed._

"_Yagami-san, don't take me for a fool," Kimura leaned forward on her desk, her face mere inches away from his, "You are more than that, are you not...Kira-sama?"_

The male sighed in defeat, "I guess there's no use trying to convince you otherwise, is there Kimmi-sensei?"

Kimura backed off as she shook her head, popping a piece of into her mouth, "Nope, none. Gum, Yagami-kun?" When her student refused the treat, she shrugged. Propping her elbows on her desk, the woman rested her chin on her hands and scrutinized her student. "You know Yagami-kun, like I told all the classes I've taught since my stay here in Japan: you can trust me therefore you cannot lie to me. To get to the point, I am willing to help you with Death Note-related affairs, within reasoning of course. But in exchange you must never conceal information from me, tell anyone else I possess a Death Note, nor interfere with my own private agenda. If you do, I will hurt you in more ways than one. In the event I'm incapable to do so, Rasata will kill you on the spot. Any questions?"

"What's the catch?"

"None," Kimura repeated her statement from earlier as she blew a bubble, "Yagami-kun, I respect how you have used the notebook to better the world as I myself tried to do that when I was younger. However, you're making the same mistakes I did."

Light raised an eyebrow, "For example, talking to someone else about the Death Note like what I'm doing now? Which reminds me...Ryuk, is that agent still following me?"

"You mean that man with the foreign features? Hm, I sounded a little hypocritical there," she trailed off pulling on some of her locks, "Anyways, he isn't. I made sure to hold you up on a day he wasn't. Even if he's following you, you've been held up so many times by me for Japanese writing lessons that this would be of the norm. I had planned to confront you about the Death Note a week or so after you picked it up, but then the whole L mess happened so I decided to give you some more time to prove yourself."

_Prove myself?...Confront me?...If she saw who I was being tailed by, then-  
_"How long have you been stalking me, Kimmi-sensei? You do know that even here in Japan that's pedophilia, which is still considered a felony," Light smirked.

"Oh, ku ku, Yagami-kun," his teacher laughed drily, "That's its legal term. I prefer to call it tracking though. When I first came to Japan I kept track of all of my students. Normally, I would have moved on to the next country after a few months or a year but I stayed this long because of the sake. Who knew fermented rice could be so good..." Light sweatdropped as she continued, "However, I started solely stalking you the second you noticed the Death Note and picked it up. When Rasata made the deal with Ryuk to keep silent about us until I made a move, he revealed that he told you most of the basics. Glad to see you haven't made the eye deal yet though."

"'Most'? And you knew about her this whole time too?" her student directed at his shinigami in mild accusation, "Well that's expected. However, I would be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback about that last comment. Is it safe to assume you have if you can see my name and lifespan? And the man's as well?" He remained passive as Kimura nodded her head twice. _I see...that must have been one of the mistakes she mentioned. What are some others? Having another Death Note owner as a source could prove to be a very good asset, but a costly one at that. If either of us makes the wrong move, it's over. If I irritate her, she could...well, let's worry about the present since what happens to me now is slightly more important than what can happen to me later._

"Was that one of the mistakes you made?" Light voiced his one of his many questions, this one referring to her Eye Trade.

"No," she chirped, "A mistake is a blunder, a blunder is something you regret, and I do not regret it at all. As for the other mistakes, your pattern. Since I couldn't myself, Rai and Tai would go follow you home and watch along with Ryuk as you wrote in your notebook. Your first three indiscretions I can name off the bat: the man from Shinjuku, that motorcyclist, and Lind L. Tailor. The first out of curiosity, the second in confirmation, and the third from rage. Two out of those three were fueled by emotions therefore they were spur of the moment and uncharacteristic. I understand wanting to toy with the government as I myself am toying with you right now, but if you run around too much you're going to trip up."

"I see your point," he nodded in agreement, "But I needed to know the limits of the Death Note, so could you honestly blame me?"

"If it pisses me off, yes," the petite woman retorted shortly as she flicked him in the head, "And you've been so caught up with its limits that you haven't even thought about its restrictions, have you?"

"Isn't that the same thing or are you implying that Death Note can't kill certain people?" the last part was meant as a rhetorical joke but nevertheless she answered.

"Yes and no," Light hid his shock as she took out her notebook and opened it to a blank page, "Now, before you freak out on me later, I'm going to roumaji your name." As she said that, her left hand had finished writing 'Raito Yagami' using the English alphabet with a glitter gold gel pen. Despite his grades in Kimura's class, it took Light a few seconds to register what she had done.

He stood up quickly, knocking down his chair in the process. Light's hands darted for her shirt, yanking it, and forcing her to stand. Shaking Kimura by the collar he shouted, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?! Do you want to-"

"22...23...Yagami-kun could you please stop? I'm going to lose count. 29...30..."  
Light waited, still holding his teacher by the shirt until she finally reached forty.

Kimura rolled her eyes, peeling off his fingers. "Jeez, you reacted much worse than I thought. For future references, never lose your cool regardless if the situation is in your favor or not. Otherwise, you'll lose in any scenario because of your own cockiness or uncertainty depending. Getting back to this," she tapped his name with her stubby fingers, "If you were part-Japanese and part some other English speaking nationality, I could have actually killed you. You've been told you need a person's name and their face to kill. However, you need the correct everything for the name. I know it seems obvious, but only because so far you haven't had any problems. When I say correct, I mean exact. Correct spelling...correct language...correct order...correct blah, blah, and blah. For example, give me your Death Note."

Light raised an eyebrow but nevertheless complied. Kimura opened his next to hers and pointed to where he had written 'Lind L. Tailor' in big bold uppercase letters. "His name's in English and was shown on a plaque, so you were alright. But what if you had only heard his name when he was shown on TV?" She took out a third (ordinary) notebook and opened it. "This is assuming you're not Japan's top student and weren't as calm or collected. In that scenario, you might have written his name like so."

_Rin-do E-ru Te-i-raa  
_Like earlier on the board, her kana was sloppy but the seven scripts were still legible. Underneath, she wrote 'Linda L. Tyler' in English and kana for Light to read.

"Another scenario could be what if he was a woman. In many countries, women change their surnames or another part of their name when they marry, correct? Tell me Yagami-kun, how many women have you killed? How many were married?"

Light processed the question in his mind and found the reason for it, "So I would need their changed name if I wanted to write down a married woman down in the Death Note? Vise versa if the person in question was raised in a matriarchal society?"

"Again, it depends," Kimura nodded in approval at her student blowing another bubble, "In my experience with the Death Note over the years, I found the name you killed a person with had to be psychologically attached to him or her. In marriage you become a part of your significant other, therefore you would unconsciously attach part of their name with yours. For example, let's say we're in a controversial student-teacher relationship."

"Perverted foreigner..." Light muttered, a faint blush barely visible on his cheeks.

"Here in Japan, the name I can write could be _this_. Likewise, in another country you could write _this_ for me," she didn't miss a beat as she wrote '_Ki-mu-ra Rai-to_' first in kanji then 'Yumi Yagami' afterwards. The English teacher paused, tapping the writing utensil on her lips, "Hm, Yumi Yagami...that's a sexy name. Anyway, if we were in a loveless relationship, we could get rid of each other using 'Yagami Light' and-oh yeah, you don't know my real name. Back to the point, name changes can occur for other reasons as well. Adoption, abandonment, repetition...you name it. I haven't seen the results of all the scenarios yet, but I believe all of them are possible to change the name you see over a person using the Eyes."

Light mulled the information in his mind before coming to a conclusion, "I get it now. So, say a person is unnamed for their whole lives. The Death Note couldn't kill him or her unless called something that registered as a 'name'? Also, using you as an example, no matter how long you live under a false name, as long as you know your true name-"

"Grudgingly or not-"

"The alias can't be used unless you grow unconditionally attached to it and discard your old name. What if you had amnesia? Would your former name appear or a new one you were possibly given be shown?" The brunette smirked, _There are much more possibilities not only for using the Death Note but its innermost workings and limitations. In Ryuk's words: the notebook is turning out to be much more interesting than I thought..._

Kimura blew a bubble, observing her student over it, "Most of that information would be useless, except for the name-changing thing, because most of it is in theory. Now, to answer the rest of your question from earlier. Can a Death Note not kill certain people? For that, I only have one example. A few years back, in a European mountain chain that shall remain unnamed, there was a serial killer terrorizing a small rural community. I stayed there on my way to another city that shall remain nameless. When I staked, as it turned out, her out I could not see a name but only a lifespan. Rai and Tai confirmed my sightings so I shot her point blank when she herself was about to draw her own weapon on me and my hosts."

"Later, when I questioned the citizens, I found out she was a village outcast because she was the outcome of a scandalous relationship between a married political figure and a drug addict. The father left her to the mother, who eventually abandoned her as well," the teacher shook her head in remorse, "The village never called her by name, instead referred to her as 'bastard child', 'slut', and some other words I can't repeat in front of minors. That poor child's mentality cracked after the abuse, making her think the deaths were justified, even though she killed a few that were kind to her along with the ones that were nasty to her."

Kimura fell silent, inserting another stick of gum into her mouth. For a split second, Light saw her age before his eyes. Her vivacious spark was gone, instead replaced with a dim lament. In the blink of an eye it was gone, replaced with a small bitter smile, "She was one of the few people I've regretted killing. But enough of the past. Let's finish what we started. Do you, Yagami Light, accept my aide and agree with the conditions that come along with it?" The petite foreigner outstretched her left hand towards her student.

Light took the hand in his own, shaking it. "While I do not like all of the terms I'm asked to uphold, I'm thankful for the help nevertheless." _Honestly, I don't want to work with this woman. Regardless of her experience with the Death Note, she's a liability. But what choice do I have, death? The only way to satisfy her at the moment is to do what she 'suggests' or pushes on me. I may be held by her puppet strings but a silent and dutiful puppet can learn from its captor, one day becoming it's own and others puppeteer. Kimura Yumi, let the show begin._


End file.
